


The Glass Man

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, So yeah, kinda intense, oh and this is after owen dies the first time, really short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glass man. Indestructible yet fragile. When he shattered, Ianto was the one to pick up the pieces. It had always been that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is an account that I commandeered from my sister, who's not great at writing and loves one direction. There'll be none of that here, so don't worry. I might make this into a longer story, but I need to know if there's interest first. Thanks!

Owens thumb brushes over Ianto's bottom lip as a grasping breath escapes him. The taller of the two closes the gap without hesitation, Owen's hands falling to rest on his lover's arse as their lips lock in a kiss that leaves Ianto hot and wanting.

"I-I...can't" Owen whispers, his face comforting into a mask of terrifying rage as lips and teeth meet clumsily between them. 

"What...do...you mean?" Ianto gasps, breathing deeply between each word to burn Owen's familiar scent into his memory. 

Owen growls dangerously, bringing memories of death's possession and the endless hunger that came with it. 

"I can't feel it. You're here, I know you are, but I can't feel it like I used to. I can't fuck you, can't get it up for you. We can't be that close, not ever again."

"I don't care." Ianto's voice is rough with need and unshed tears. "As long as I'm with you, as long as I know that I still mean something to you. I don't care. You're still Owen, and I still love you." 

Owen kisses him again, deeper, tasting him almost to his tonsils in an effort just to feel something again. Ianto is grateful he doesn't have to speak. His tears would only blur his vision and warp the image of his lover standing before him. It's a sight he can't afford to miss.


End file.
